Kinky Streak
by Anndy Malfoy
Summary: Ginny is sick of Harry Potter. So sick of him, in fact, that not even physical attraction could save their relationship. GWHP (1st Chap Only) DMGW (Soon) BZLL
1. Playing With Fire

Authors Note: Yeah, I know. I really should be working on Rain Check, or Detectives Would Ride, or any number of other stories I'm in the middle of writing. But hey, since when did I do the things I was supposed to do? ;) R&R!

Disclaimer: If this was mine...I wouldn't be living in Podunk USA.

The fire licked at the parchment, effectively destroying the harsh words inscribed on the offending paper. Ginny watched it curl and burn, falling away as ash while she held it by the corner. Glaring at it, she dropped the still burning scroll into a water pitcher.

The dormitory for sixth year girls was dimly lit, and silent, the other inhabitants of the room at dinner. Five four poster beds were situated around the room, all neatly made, curtains hanging limply at the ends of the beds. Several pictures were pinned to the walls, many of them moving, waving and smiling.

Ginny was sitting in the middle of the room, on a large circular throw rug, surrounded by her bag, the contents strewn out around her. Books, quills, parchment, inkbottles, her wand, dragon hide gloves, a few trick trinkets from her brothers, Fred and George. The water pitcher sat in front of her, gleaming dull silver in the failing light. Smoke curled out of the top, and the water inside was transformed into a murky gray from the ash.

Sighing, she glared at the pitcher again. Burning the letter, while satisfying, had not done her any good. The lines that were important in it were seared into her mind, and no matter what she did, they would not leave her be. She closed her eyes, and the letter came to mind, a scrawling vision in her mothers handwriting.

_Virginia,_

_I have the most wonderful news, my darling! Harry's going to propose! At the end of the year, isn't it wonderful, dear? Now, don't tell him I told you, darling. He'd never trust your old mum with a secret again! Best you make yourself available to him, keep your free time open!_

_You're father's…_

Ginny began grabbing her books and stuffing them back in her bag. Soon, the floor was cleared of everything except the pitcher, which she suddenly grinned at. After dumping her bag onto her bed, she picked up the heavy pitcher with Quidditch trained muscles and set it back where she'd gotten it. To say the least, she'd enjoy watching the other sixth years splutter when they realized what they were drinking.

She glanced at the clock, which sat ticking persistently at Clayr's bedside table. Only a quarter past seven. She had at least fifteen minutes to herself before the Gryffindor's began filing back in.

Ginny shuddered at the thought of Clayr, Ophelia, Ryelle, and Lona all twittering about what she'd done to the water. She escaped to the bathroom, leaving her thoughts of her dorm mates in the middle of the room.

She rested her hands on the edge of the counter, leaning on it as she looked into the mirror. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun, and her bangs fell just to the sides of her chocolate eyes. Freckles dotted across her small nose, which rested above her small full lips. Her chin was pointed, but her face was heart shaped. She was skinny, bordering on scrawny. The only part of her that really wasn't scrawny was her chest, which was straining against the plain white button up shirt she wore. She wore the traditional Hogwarts uniform, a mid thigh length pleated skirt, plain white socks, and Mary Janes. Her robe lay discarded on her bed.

She sighed, turning on the water to cold, and splashing some on her face. Running her hands over her hair, she smiled as the formerly bright red locks were dark. It glittered in the light as she moved, and she shut off the water, leaving the bathroom.

She didn't want to marry Harry. In fact, she was sick of dating him. He was so…clingy, and in public, too! He was always the good guy, surrounded by throngs of women, and she watched from the back of the pack, knowing that he was hers to command. It was a nice feeling, but she was sick of it.

He was so perfect; he had the perfect smile, his glasses made him look cute, his messy hair made him gorgeous. He had a nice body, his chest hard and compact. Not to mention the bum! It was perfect, but so was the rest of him.

Grabbing her wand, she left the dormitory, escaping Gryffindor Tower just as the first from dinner returned. She couldn't stand Harry anymore. She heard footsteps around the corner, and voices.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered as Harry, Ron and Hermione rounded the corner.

Hermione's face brightened, "Oh, Ginny! We were just talking about you. It's your birthday in three weeks, right?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, seventeen."

"That's brill, Gin." Harry said, grinning. "We were just wondering what to get you."

Ron nodded, "Didn't you say something about a new broom?"

Ginny nodded again, "And full Quidditch armor. My old stuff's falling apart."

The Trio nodded again, all wearing grins. Ginny forced a grin onto her own face and made to move past them. Harry caught her around the waist, stalling her movement, "I need to talk to you."

Ron and Hermione were suddenly gone, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the hallway. Ginny braced herself against Harry's finely muscled arm. She turned too face him, placing her hands on his chest to hold herself up. Sure, she was sick of him, tired of his always being perfect, but physical attraction was hard to fight.

"Missed you at dinner tonight." Harry said quietly, taking her hand and leading her to a unused classroom. Ginny shrugged, fighting down a thrill. This was the side of Harry that only she knew. The quiet, intense Harry, the one that made her want to lay him down and shag him senseless.

"Where were you?" He shut the door behind them, turning to look at her.

"In my room, playing with fire."

He smiled softly, it was a predator's smile, and she was the prey, at least for tonight. "I always knew you had a kinky streak, Gin."

She flashed him a forced smile of her own, and he began to advance, backing her up into the wall. She bit her lip as he began to kiss her neck, and she leaned her head back against the wall. "Harry…"

Harry pushed down the neck of her shirt so he could reach her collarbone, pressing up against her. A small gasp escaped her, and she snapped shut her eyes. "Harry…it's over."

Harry pulled back from her, a frown furrowing his brow, "What?"

Ginny looked up, "It's over, Harry. Us, we're through."

Harry blinked, then shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever you say, Gin."

Her jaw dropped, "You mean, that's it? You're just going to let me walk away from this classroom without a backwards glance?"

He shrugged again, "If that's what you want." He gave her a considering look, green eyes dark behind his glasses, "Besides, we both know you'll be back tomorrow."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, and her fingers twitched, itching to pull her wand down from her sleeve and hex him into oblivion. _You just wait, Harry Potter. _She thought vengefully, turning without another word and storming from the room. Slamming the door behind her, she hit her forehead with the heel of her hand. _You just wait._


	2. Love to Play

Authors Note: Wow...that was a tad shocking. Hehe, such positive responses. Lol... Yes, I know. It's been months. More then months! Years! Decades! Aw, screw it. Kill me later. I updated, didn't I? Hehe. Right. Stop listening to me. Go read!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still living in Podunk-Ville. sigh  
  
Hey! What are you doing up here! Down THERE! points  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as he stood from the dinner table. Could Parkinson get any more obvious? Honestly, she was pawing him at the dinner table! He'd had Quidditch practice that afternoon, and he was starving, but alas, it seemed he would have to go to bed unfed, for fear of bowing before the Porcelain God.  
  
Needless to say, when he felt a pinch on his bum as he stepped over the bench, he was slightly less then pleased. Slowly turning around, his expression deadly. Parkinson's hand slowly fell away from his person, and she cowered.  
  
Draco glared at her, "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your sodding hands to yourself, Parkinson?"  
  
"Lots." Blaise Zabini muttered into his dinner. Draco's mouth quirked, while Parkinson swiveled her head on her thick neck to glare at the Head Boy.  
  
Draco, sensing his only chance of escape had come, walked briskly out of the hall, ignoring the indignant cry of 'Drakey!' from the Slytherin table and the sniggers from the rest of the hall.  
  
Heaving a dramatic sigh, he made his way down to the dungeons, passing the last window depicting the outside as he went. He ignored his reflection, only catching the paleness of his skin and hair as he walked down the steps.  
  
Entering the Slytherin Common Room, he moved immediately into his dormitory. Tempted to slam the door to release some of his frustration, he decided against it, regarding it as a waste of perfectly good drama. Shutting the door with a soft click, he stripped off his robes and began unbuttoning his shirt, his tie already lying untied over his shoulders.  
  
Pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto his bed, he moved over to the small wardrobe next to his bed. Opening it, he pulled out a black muggle hoodie, that his father would kill him for if he ever found out he owned it. Pulling the sweatshirt over his bare chest, he kicked off his shoes and grabbed an old pair of tennis shoes.  
  
Draco crouched, and pulled open a drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of light grey sweatpants. Stripping off his pants, he pulled on the sweatpants, and shoved his feet into the tennis shoes. Frankly, if his father were ever to see him in clothes like these, he'd be more then dead. He'd be slaughtered.  
  
Of course, what his father thought of him was of little consequence to Draco, seeing as both of his parents were locked nicely away in Azkaban, both of them with numbered days attached to their souls. Rolling his eyes, Draco pulled his wand out of his robes and tucked it into his sweater pocket, before making his way stealthily out of the dungeons.  
  
Draco jogged boredly around the Quidditch Pitch. It was early in the year, but he was the team Captain. Had to be ready for a year of finally beating Potter. He reached the far goal posts, next to the Gryffindor locker rooms. He sneered at the red and gold crest as he passed it. He didn't expect the door to fly open and a redheaded blur to fly out on a broomstick and knock him flat on his perfectly shaped bum in the dirt.  
  
The redheaded thing on the broom cursed inventively and slid into an out-of- control barrel roll, falling with a 'thwump' into the grass. Ginny Weasley sat up with a growl, brushing her hair out of her face and searching for her wand. She found it tucked into the back of her skirt and pulled it out, charming her hair back into place.  
  
Draco sat up, blinking as he caught sight of the littlest weasel. It wasn't as if it was the first time he'd seen her for a remarkably good-looking young woman, oh no. But for some odd reason, the way she looked streaked with grass and dirt cursing in a way that would make a sailor blush – that was the kind of girl he needed.  
  
Ginny struggled to her feet, and grabbed her broom off the pitch. She turned and caught sight of Draco. "Ferret!"  
  
Draco scowled, getting to his feet and putting on a fake falsetto voice. "Weasel!"  
  
She glared. "Bastard."  
  
"Now, now, Weasel, whatever happened to 'Ferret'?" He asked, arching a eyebrow as he brushed himself off.  
  
She brushed her bangs out of her face with a sigh. "What the hell are you doing out her, you Ferret-y bastard?"  
  
"Well, that is an improvement from bastard. I think I like the ring to it." Draco smirked, locating his wand on the ground.  
  
"Answer the bloody question, Malfoy." Ginny ground out, tossing her broom over her shoulder, "I'm in no mood to play."  
  
Draco put on a fake pout, "But you know I love to play, little weasel."  
  
Ginny dropped her broom and stepped up to him, planting a finger in his chest and glaring up at him. "I'm. In. No. Mood. To. Play. Ferret. Boy." She said, clipping her words and matching them with pokes.  
  
He sighed, looking down at her five six frame. "Well you are no fun. I'll answer your question when you do, Little Weasel."  
  
Ginny growled, and poked him again, "I'm out here, Ferret-Ass, because I came out to fly. I should think that obvious, you great slimy hunk of Hippogriff bait."  
  
"Well, in that case, Little Weasel, I am out here to run, I should think it blaringly obvious, at least until I was plowed over by one very inconsiderate broomsman." Draco smirked, and caught her finger in one of his elegant, pale hands.  
  
Ginny jerked her finger in an attempt to free her hand, and only succeeded in popping her knuckle. "Let go of me, Ferret."  
  
"Apologize for knocking me down, Weasel, and I'd be more then happy to."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tough luck then, Little Weasel. Looks like you're stuck for quite awhile."  
  
Ginny growled, and jerked her finger again. He tightened his grip, bringing his other hand up and gripping her wrist. "Let go of me, Malfoy." Her voice was soft, almost pleading, if not for the steely surface that lurked underneath.  
  
"Apologize, Weasel, and I will." He smirked, using his grip on her wrist to tug her closer to him.  
  
She turned her head as she was tugged against his chest. Warning bells were exploding in her head as she listened to her blood pound in her ears. They stood like that for at least two minutes before Ginny sighed in exasperation. "If I apologize, you'll let go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Draco froze. "Little Weasel, I don't promise anything, to anybody. You'll be no exception."  
  
"Sorry, Ferret." She said automatically, and suddenly found herself released. She rubbed her wrist and glared at him. "Well...label me pink and color me shocked." She muttered.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, tucking his wand back into his sweater pocket. "What?"  
  
"I just met a Slytherin who kept his word." Ginny said, before grabbing her broom and kicking off into the night. 


	3. There Is a Plan

Author's Note: Oy! What's up with this? I put in the spiffy asterisks and what do I get in the finished result? Nothing! They aren't there! Bloody fonging hell on a stick! (Oh, by now you should realize that there will be a nice large amount of inventive cursing in my author notes and this story. Get used to it. It's rated R for a reason.) growls I'm trying this again. If takes them out again...not good. Very bad. I'll have to start a crappy garage band and quit writing. Lol. ARG! It did it again! Hope these things work...   
  
Disclaimer: Is it just me, or has suburbia gotten worse? Good. Glad it's not just me.

(Spiffy break thing that stupid FF.N won't put in...GR!)

Ginny watched from fifty feet up as Draco blinked, shook his head, and began jogging around the Pitch again. She sighed, so much for a peaceful evening. Her breakup with Harry still fresh in her mind, she growled, and leaned down over the handle of her Firestar 150. Not the greatest broom in the world, ('and certainly not the most comfortable!' Ginny thought, wiggling her bum on the uncomfortable Cushion Charm.), and not the newest, but it was fast, and it served it's purpose.  
  
She was the star Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Star Chaser, indeed. Ginny was good, but she was only ever the star because of Harry and Ron. Without Harry as her romantic interest, no doubt she would be bumped back to 'Rising Glory'. And without Ron, she'd be just another player. Not that it mattered any. Quidditch was just a game, no matter how much Ron insisted otherwise.  
  
Ginny swerved as she reached the commentators box, and through herself into a dive. It didn't matter that Ferret was down there jogging. It didn't really matter if she crashed. She shook her hair out of her eyes and pulled out of the dive.  
  
After half an hour of dangerous aerials, which included several jumps through the goal hoops, more then a fair share of reckless dives, and, at one point, nearly falling off her broom from at least one hundred fifty feet up, Ginny touched back down to the ground.  
  
It took her several moments to realize two things as she walked back to the Gryffindor Locker Rooms. One, that Mal-Ferret had stayed and watched her for the entire time that she was up in the air, and two. She'd done all her aerials in a skirt, which had undoubtedly flashed the Ferret a lot more then just some thigh.  
  
Tossing her broom over her shoulder, Ginny bit her lip, endeavoring to ignore Malfoy as he trotted up next to her in all of his blonde smirking glory. "Weasel."  
  
"Ferret." She returned, turning to face him as they reached the red and gold emblem of Gryffindor. "What d'you want?"  
  
He smirked, "That leaves you open, Little Weasel. So many jibes..." He sighed dreamily, before looking down at her dirt streaked face. "You're aerials are excellent. Where did you learn them?"  
  
It was her turn to smirk. "You pick up the most interesting things in a house full off Quidditch insane maniac boys."  
  
He sighed, and bit back the immediate jab about her house. "Fine, Weasel. Keep your secret, but you need to remember one thing."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, looking incredulous. "And what's that?"  
  
"You've got my attention now...and trust me, Weasley, nobody lasts long." He smirked again, cold grey eyes sparkling in expectation as he turned and jogged off into the night.

(Another Spiffy Break)

It was long after curfew when Ginny got back to Gryffindor tower. Shutting the portrait quietly behind her, Ginny almost screamed as a hand shot out from the darkness and gripped her arm.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron hissed, coming out into the light.  
  
"Ron! Good lord, you stinking prat! You scared the bloody crap out of me! What are you doing up this late?" Ginny jerked her arm away from her brother, ignoring the twinge in her wrist.  
  
"Waiting for you." Ron took her arm again, and pulled her all the way into the empty common room. "What are you thinking?"  
  
She frowned, "What do you mean, 'what am I thinking'?"  
  
"What are you thinking breaking up with Harry, then running off? It's not the running off that bothers me! It's the breaking up with Harry! You always come back from wherever you run off to, but Harry? What did he do to deserve your..."  
  
Ginny sat on the couch in front of the fire, and listened to her brother storm with half an ear. Always came back? Maybe, but not anymore. Ginny bit back a growl. She was through being predictable. Through with it. The next time she ran off somewhere, she was staying. No more coming back.  
  
She stood abruptly, cutting Ron off mid-sentence as she turned and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Ron spluttered, "I'm not finished with you, Virginia M-."  
  
Ginny spun back around, her wand in her hand before she'd realized she'd gotten it, "Well I'm finished with you, Ronald! I don't care anymore!" She was yelling, she knew it. She never yelled. But enough was enough. "When will you take your sodding head out of your arse and realize that I am not a child to be directed? I am nearly seventeen years old, Ronald. Be a dear and lay off!"  
  
Ginny stormed up the steps, ignoring several shouts of 'What's this, then?' and 'Shut the bloody hell up!' from several dormitories. She reached the sixth year dormitory and threw the door open, successfully ignoring her dorm mates as she grabbed her pajama's and threw herself onto her bed, pulling the curtains shut.  
  
Still fuming, she murmured a silencing charm, smiling coldly to herself as her dorm-mates protests were silenced. "Much better."  
  
She sighed, and leaned back against the pillows. She'd kill Ron! 'I'm not finished with you, Virginia!' Her mind mocked. Please! First, she'd roast him over a spit, then wrap him in Spell-O-Tape, and rip it off! Then, then she'd cut him up in itty-bitty pieces, and stash him in the walls! Er...wrong thought to follow. Hold on!  
  
There. She needed to change. That was that. She needed to take the every day Ginny Weasley, and toss her out the window. No more of this pansy action. She knew how to throw a hex, and she damn well wasn't afraid to do so! She'd proved it more then once! But there were so many things that she'd never done...just for fear of being caught doing it.  
  
No. There was a new Ginny Weasley in town. This Ginny would kick your ass for a whisper behind the hand.  
  
She'd need help, however...Who could help turn her into the bad-ass she needed to be, that wouldn't be afraid to criticize her, and not ask too many pointed questions?  
  
Who better! Mal-Ferret! How to get him to help, though... He'd expressed an interest in her aerials, maybe if she showed him a few? It was a thought. And a thought better left till morning, Ginny thought with a yawn, beginning to change into her pajama's.  
  
Snuggling down into the blankets, Ginny couldn't help but think with a stifled giggle, 'I've always liked ferrets...' 


	4. There Is A Better Plan

Author's Note: You guys must really be getting sick of me. Lol! By the way, my muse (Leda, you bitch! ::maims muse:: Heh...sorry), has recently brought something to my attention. I am unoriginal! ::sobs:: Duh. Of course I am. Thanks, though, Leda. I appreciate it. Yes, I realize my plot is unoriginal. Yes, I realize that 'Virginia' is not Ginny's name. Yes, I realize that 'Ginerva' is. No, I will not accommodate your insane need to fix it, Leda. Stop yelling at me! Agh!  
  
For my dear reviewers: Thank you. I appreciate it. Anybody have a sock I can stuff Leda's mouth with? And I was serious about that not changing to accommodate the names and everything. I won't. Don't like it, don't read it. In the wise words of Freelancer: My fic, my rules.  
  
July 12 A/N: Okay, guys, I really appreciate your reviews, really I do. (Especially the ones that make me smile like a looney, those are particularly entertaining...take the trash out with a smile like that on...no need to worry about the neighbors anymore!) But I think it's a pretty good thing when I get my skinny-lil-arse moving and get you an update, length notwithstanding. I love you guys, I really do, but when I update, length shouldn't be that much of a freakin' issue. Two chaps in two days? That's pretty damn good for me. Two updates in eight months, that's my usual date. All I'm saying in this particularly unsatisfying rant (You see, I really want to bitch, but I love you guys and your reviews too much to let myself! ;)), the point is, is that a chapter is a chapter. It could be under a page long and it would STILL be a chapter. Get used to the length, if you want longer chapters, expect a longer wait between chaps.  
  
Disclaimer: Now I live in WET-Suburbia. Damn rain...  
  
(Spiffy Break)  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as he collapsed in a grateful heap onto his bed. Good Gods... that meeting at the pitch had sounded like some disgusting beginning to a truly horrible romance novel. He shuddered. Romance, with a Weasley? Him? Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune? Not bloody likely.  
  
He rubbed at his eyes, and closed the dark green currents around his bed, effectively blocking out the light leaking out from Crabbe's bed. It was a miracle the great oaf had managed to light his wand. Which in itself was not the best of thoughts, he thought wryly. Which wand exactly had the blundering idiot lit? Best not to ask.  
  
Draco slid under the covers, feeling warm, safe, and secure. If he really admitted it to himself, the littlest Weasel wasn't hard on the eyes. A little freckled, but not bad. And the aerials? He smirked into his pillow. A lot more then thigh.  
  
(Spiffy Break)  
  
Draco rolled out of bed, and winced in pain as his head gave a throb. Groaning the only word that came to mind, he opened the curtains to his bed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...ow..." He managed a small smirk. Ah, the joys of truly horrible American Muggle films...  
  
Running a hand through his sleep mussed hair, he glanced at the clock. Nine thirty three. He hadn't missed breakfast yet. Not all of it, at least. He groaned again, and stood, beginning the process of getting changed. Damn migraines.  
  
Managing to trudge down to the Great Hall, he thunked into a seat gracelessly. Blaise Zabini looked up from flicking his hashbrowns boredly across his plate. "Sleeping Beauty gets off his ass. Good morning, Malfoy."  
  
Draco helped himself to a pile of scrambled eggs and a sausage. "Fuck off, Zabini."  
  
Blaise smiled, "Ah...headache? I have just what you , you'll have to do something to get it..."  
  
Draco groaned in longing as Blaise pulled out a small bottle of Headache Relief potion. "What?"  
  
"Pucker up, sweetcheeks." Blaise smirked jokingly, and tossed Draco the bottle.  
  
He caught it reflexively. "Stop trying to get into my knickers, Zabini."  
  
Blaise pouted, "But it's such a humorous pastime. Besides, you know you love it, Drakey."  
  
Draco winced, and downed the potion in one gulp. "Ugh...that's disgusting."  
  
"Isn't it just?" Blaise grinned, and plopped down a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of the still groggy blond Slytherin.  
  
Draco took the goblet and swallowed down the juice without really tasting it. "Somebody gag me."  
  
"I'd love to, Ferret. What's the occasion?"  
  
Draco turned, looking up into the grossly chipper face of Ginny Weasley. "Weasel." He croaked.  
  
"Ferret." She returned, grinning slightly at his look of absolute disgust. "Am I that bad looking? I know I'm having a bad hair day but-."  
  
"Weasel, you always look unappealing. Now, cut the shit, what do you want?" Draco rubbed his eyes, glaring at her. Looking over his shoulder, he couldn't help but smirk a bit at the look of absolute horror in the Dream Teams eyes.  
  
Ginny blinked, "Well...I was going to ask for some help, but that look of intense constipation has definitely put me off. See ya' around, Mal-Ferret. I've got bigger fish to fry then you." She turned, still slightly in shock and walked toward the exit.  
  
Draco watched her go with a frown. Intense constipation, him? Only around her! He watched as a small blond Ravenclaw came up at tapped Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny turned around with a smile and began chatting with the shorter girl. Draco squinted, and recognized her as Loony Luna Lovegood. Bigger fish to fry indeed. He snorted.  
  
Turning back to his breakfast, he met the smirking face of the Head Boy again. "Now Sleeping Beauty, what was that about?"  
  
"It's the little Weasel. It wasn't about anything." Draco mumbled, and began to eat.  
  
(Break)  
  
Ginny smiled as Luna went on about the latest in the Quibbler. The sixth year Ravenclaw hadn't changed very much since fourth year. She was still small, standing at only five foot three, and her light blue eyes were wide, rather reminiscent of a doe's. Her shoulders were slim, and where Ginny was large chested, Luna seemed to be the exact opposite.  
  
"GINNY!" Ginny winced, turning to face her irate brother.  
  
She frowned, and glanced back at Luna. "Hey, Luna, I'll meet you at the library in ten minutes."  
  
Luna nodded, "Right, Gin. I'll be reading up on Rumpleba-."  
  
"Ginny, what were you doing talking to that slimy rat?" Ron hissed through his teeth, reaching out and tugging on Ginny's arm, pulling her around to face him. Luna looked desperately as if she wanted to help, but Ron shot her a glare, and she scampered.  
  
Ginny stared down at his hand, sure the grip he was putting on her arm would leave bruises in her skin. "I was talking to him, Ronald." She said softly.  
  
"Talking to him? You don't 'talk' to a Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny glared, looking up into her brothers face. "It's a bit late for that, isn't it? I already did! Kindly let go of me and shag a pole, or better yet! Hermione!"  
  
Ron flushed red, and gripped her arm tighter. A shadow cast over them, and a pleasantly amused voice asked, "Is there something wrong, Weasley?"  
  
Ron growled, and looked up, "Nothing that concerns you, Zabini." He spat.  
  
The Head Boy smiled coldly, fingers rolling his wand idly as he looked Ron in the eye. It took Ginny a moment to realize that they were the same height. "Nothin' that concerns me, eh? So that's why you're manhandlin' your sister in the middle off the bloody Great Hall." Blaise drawls, the end of his sentence coming out in a barely repressed growl.  
  
"What's it matter to you?"  
  
Blaise glared, and reached out to grip Ron's arm in a tight grip, as tight as the one that Ron was still maintaining on Ginny's arm. Ginny winced as Ron's fingers convulsed, before he let go. "Don't touch a woman like that ever again, Weasley. Any woman." Blaise snarled, taking Ginny by the elbow and leading her away from Ron.  
  
"Get your dirty Slytherin hands off my sister." Ron growled, following them towards the door. Blaise heaved a sigh, and turned, only to have Ron's fist connect with his jaw.  
  
"Bloody fucking hell on a stick!" Blaise cursed, bringing a hand up to his jaw. The Great Hall had fallen silent, even the teachers watching in apprehension. Blaise rubbed at his jaw. "Twenty points from Gryffindor." He muttered.  
  
Ron growled, "Don't touch my sister."  
  
"Take your own advice, Weasley." Blaise rubbed his jaw, and took Ginny by the elbow again, leading her out of the hall. Draco followed him quickly, leaving his cold eggs behind.  
  
(Break)  
  
Draco ran his hand through his hair, jogging after Blaise quickly, school robes billowing behind him. "Zabini!" Blaise was either ignoring him, or he didn't hear the rather loud shout. "Hey! Asshole!"  
  
Blaise's head whipped around. "Sleeping Beauty! So glad you could join our party."  
  
Ginny bit her lip, and rubbed at the arm that Ron had manhandled. She opened her mouth to speak and squeaked. She blushed, and tried again. "What's going on?"  
  
Draco skidded to a halt in front of Blaise. "Okay, Weasley, where'd you tell Loony to go off to meet you? I don't like this situation one bit." Blaise shook his dark head, "We have to get there now."  
  
Draco frowned, "I'm with Weasel on this one. What's going on in that warped little head of yours, Zabini?"  
  
Blaise sighed, "One, my head is not little. Two, Male Weasel is getting his nuts in the wrong basket. If the little Weasley wants to associate with us big bad snakes, she should have the right to do that. Now, big brother's not going to like this. I figure, if we take the Weasel and shape her up a bit, we won't have to worry about Weasel-Male anymore."  
  
"No... we'll just have to worry about Harry." Ginny said softly. The news of her breakup with Harry had spread like wildfire. Everyone knew. Including Filch, who could care less.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "What does Potty Wee Potter have to do with this? And why do you think Weasel needs shaping up?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip. "Because I do, you daft cow." He blinked, had that? No way. She'd just -! "I'm sick of being treated like a child. I need shaping up, and you two are going to help me do it. I don't care if you're Slytherins. I don't care that you're Draco bloody Malfoy and Blaise sodding Zabini. I'm taking you're help, and I'm using it."  
  
Blaise smirked. "That settles it then. Now, where's Loony?"  
  
She sighed, "Luna," She corrected forcefully, "Is waiting for me in the library."  
  
(Break)  
  
Snape rubbed his temples, listening to Minerva go on about how he was 'loosing control of those Slytherins' and how her precious lions were 'obviously provoked!' "Minerva." She looked up from her pacing, the crackle of the Staff Room fire blazing behind her.  
  
"Yes, Severus?"  
  
"Might I remind you that it is Weasley that struck Mister Zabini first?"  
  
Minerva glared at him, "Be that as it may, Zabini had no right to interfere in what was obviously a peaceful dispute-."  
  
He shook his head, standing from his seat on the couch. "Peaceful dispute, Minerva? Weasley had his sisters arm in a death-grip!"  
  
"Which I notice you made no move to stop!"  
  
"It is your Head of House duty, Minerva, not mine."  
  
"It became yours when Zabini interfered!"  
  
"Mister Zabini is Head Boy, he is quite capable of taking care of himself. Which he did an admiral job of. You notice he did not strike back? Mister Zabini has suffered through quite a lot this last holiday, Minerva. Do not underestimate him."  
  
"Is that a threat, Severus?"  
  
Severus smirked, "Perhaps." He said, sweeping out of the room. 


	5. The Plan Starts, Maybe

Author's Note: Alright, I know. I'm terrible. But the chapter is on time, thanks to Melissa. She practically wrote it for me. Okay, I wrote the last bit and the baseline of the chapter, but she had fun tweaking, so this one's for her! :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ah, hell. Screw it! I want out of this idiot crap place in nowhere USA! I still live here! Still not mine! Ship me off to someplace better? Please? Likeâ Lodi? ::looks around hopefully::

Warning: If you do not like OOCness, bitchyness, Draco getting his bum whooped, or anything of the like, please, stop reading and head for the exit. Keep all negative comments to yourself, and don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out.

(Spiffy Break)

Luna blinked, "So you're telling me that you, the Slytherin Head Boy, and Draco Malfoy, are going to 'shape up' Gin, and you want my help?"

"Yeah, that's about right." Blaise nodded, a small smile of his in the corner of his mouth.

Luna shook her head no, her blonde hair swaying with it, "You're crazy."

Draco snorted, "This coming from the girl with the nickname 'Loony'."

The small, mismatched group had landed at one of the only secluded tables in the library, and now Luna and Ginny were seated on one side, while Blaise and Draco were seated on the other. Both Slytherin's had been surprised when Luna had dropped all pretences of her 'I left my brain somewhere else' look, and turned her Ravenclaw wit up full tune.

"Better a loony then a ferret." Luna muttered with an evil grin towards Draco.

Draco scowled at her, "Why you little-!"

"Children, please." Blaise said mockingly.

Ginny bit back a smile as Luna reached for her wand. She held it half-out under the table, pointing it at Draco's middle assets.

"What was that, Malfoy?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, a bemused little smile on her full pink lips.

"You heard me, Loony." Draco smirked at Luna mockingly.

Blaise, who had been quiet for the affair, watched Luna's arm slowly moving. He grasped Draco's upper arm and shook his head at his Slytherin friend.

"Not today Draco. Today, I think she is just as good as us. Better even. Really knows how to flick her wand." Blaise said with his lips quirking a bit.

Draco frowned; both Luna and Ginny snorted back laughter, and shook off Blaise's hand. "What the devil are you talking about?"

"Whatever, Malfoy. You get cursed, and it's not my fault. I warned you." Blaise rolled his eyes, slumping down into his chair relaxing.

"Right. Soâ shaping up Weasel." Draco said slowly, looking around him suspiciously.

Blaise eyed Ginny's form. "I don't know Draco, I think she's got a pretty nice shape already."

Ginny blushed, slumping down into her chair to hid her body. Draco eyed her a bit before he turned back to the smug Blaise. Ginny waited for the rude comments about her bodyâbut they never passed Draco's lips as he was too busy biting one.

"Shaping up Weasel's attitude, pervert," Draco said with a sigh after a few seconds of goggling Ginny, licking his lips and giving her another once-over.

"You say pervert like it's a bad thing," Blaise mocked.

"Maybe it is," Draco returned in an equally mocking tone.

"Maybe it isn't," Blaise said glaring at Draco now.

"Prove it." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh, I will."

Luna bit back a giggle, earning glares from both of the seventh year Slytherin's, who had turned at the sound. Luna put a hand up to her mouth to hide the telltale smile.

"What's so funny?" They snapped together, before glaring at each other.

Ginny and Luna tried courageously not to laugh, and failed disgustingly. The girls let out whops of laughter, leaning on each other in their happiness, in spite of Draco and Blaise glaring at them. A disapproving 'Shush up, you!' from Madame Prince was issued their way as the girl's sound of laughter reached the uncompromising librarian.

"Bloody Gryffindors." Draco snarled, looking around to make sure no one saw him sitting with the two troublemakers.

"Ravenclaw." Luna managed to gasp out, calming her self down. She let out some soft chuckles and wiped the tears from her face, and began to fan herself with her hand.

Ginny took a deep calming breath and sat up straight, though she was unable to wipe the smile from her features. Draco continued to scowl at her in a condescending manner, as Blaise gave her a seductive smile. Her cheeks flushed with humor, she took another breath before finally getting back to the topic she wasn't sure she was ready to handle.

"What we need to do is make a list. I can't very well keep Ron, Harry, and Hermione out of my business like I am now, although Merlin knows I've tried. So, what do I need to change about meâwith you?"

(Spiffy Break)

Luna blinked owlishly down at the relatively long list in front of them.

"This isn't shaping Gin up!" She said after several moments of silence. "This is turning her into a Slytherin!"

Blaise frowned reading over the list. He muttered some of the words, a frown on his forehead as he went along. After a few seconds he looked up and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess soâis that a bad thing?" Blaise said, raising one brow and putting on a alluring smile.

"Yes!" Luna pushed the list away from her incredulously.

"Luna," Ginny interrupted softly looking at her friend worriedly, "If it gets Harry and his fan club to leave me alone, I'll do it. You'll still be my friend, won't you?"

Draco snorted, muttering something about 'Loonies'. Ginny glared and kicked him sharply under the table.

"Bloody HELL!" He yelled out startled.

"She's already cruel! Take that off the list, Blaise. It doesn't need to be there!" Draco said sarcastically with force, leaning over to rub his throbbing leg.

Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him an annoyed look before turning in her seat to face Luna, "Luna?"

Luna was staring hard at the list, "GinâEverything on that list is what makes you my friend and not another person. All of those things that you would have to be are just like every other person, you won't be... If... if you change, who are you going to be?"

"I'll be me. This isn't going to be permanent or anything"

"How do you know that, Gin?" Luna said passionately.

Blaise's brow furrowed. What the hell was this? Weasel wanted to change, they'd change her. Loony had agreed, so why was she going against it? There had to be something deeper going onâsomething between the Loon and Weasel; something that he needed to know.

Wait. Why did he need to know? He didn't!

Then why was there the undeniable urge to get to the bottom of this? He was, after all, a sly bastard. He could find out if he wanted to

Draco sighed and began to tap his fingers on the table top annoyed. Bloody Gryffindor, idiot creepy loony Ravenclaw! Wasting his bloody time.

(Spiffy Break)

"What the hell do you mean you're going to follow Loony?" Draco yelled disbelievingly in a hushed tone.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Blaise rolled his eyes, "We both know you were going to follow Weasel anyway."

Draco shifted uncomfortably. The two sixth years had just left the Library, and Draco had been going to follow the Weasel. Only to make sure she did what was agreed on, he told himself.

Luna had convinced Ginny to put more thought into changing herself, and the two had left the library to talk. Draco glared annoyed at their retreating forms, daring them to say no to his offerâ.Blaise's offerâthe Slytherin offer. Whatever. It didn't matter; the trouble was that they had decided to talk about it.

'Who do they think they are?' Draco thought to himself, moving after them. Blaise smirked behind his back and watched as Draco slinked out of the door way behind the rounded girls. Blaise let out a breath and picked up the list again.

"Hate Harry Potter." He chuckled. Maybe it was too much to ask.

"Date a Slytherin"

(Spiffy Break)

"Virginia Weasley! Where the hell have you been?" Ron yelled as Ginny came through the portrait hole.

She bit back a groan, pressing a hand to her throbbing forehead. Owâ This was not what she needed. "The library, Ronald, not that it's any of your business." She turned to pull the portrait shut, but there was something blocking it.

"Gin, you dropped this is the hall." Draco smiled in a cheekily besotted way, handing Ginny the book he'd 'borrowed' from her bag in the library.

Ginny glanced at Ron, whose face was rapidly turning a fetching shade of puce. Everyone in the room was gaping blankly at her.

She pasted an 'I'm so hopelessly in love' smile on her face and turned, facing Draco. Her expression immediately turned into a scowl, knowing only Draco could see the look upon her angry face.

"Thank you, Draco. I never would have found it on my own." She gritted out. Stupid Slytherin. This was only going to piss Ron off more.

"I'm sure you would have." Draco let a hopeless sigh escape him, "You're so resourcefulâ Sleep well tonight, my love."

Ginny blinked. Was he turning slightly green, or was it just her? Draco poked her rather sharply with the book, and she blinked again. "Oh, right. You too, darling."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the lake?" The Slytherin asked. Oh Merlin. Blaise was going to kill him

"N-." The book jabbed into her hand again, "I mean, of course."

"Oh good." Draco smiled cheekily again, and turned, "Good night, my only!" He called.

Ginny braced herself as the portrait hole shut. She turned slowly, her face smiling once again. "Good night, everyone!" She managed to chirp, and moved towards the girl's dormitories.

Ron gaped, "Ginny!"

Ginny turned, eyes wide and innocent, "Yes, Ron?"

"Whatâ Wha" Ron made a sound dangerously close to a whimper, and collapsed on the couch.

Ginny met Harry's eyes from across the room. He glared at her, and she smiled slowly back. His eyes narrowed, and she smirked. 'You deserve it.' She thought acidly, starting up the stairs. 'You deserve every bit of this.'

As she laid down in her bed that night she mentally checked off resourcefulness and Slytherin boyfriend from her list.


	6. Potter Brigade

Author's Note: Alright, I'm sorry. This is much, much shorter then I'd intended it to be, and it didn't come out as fast as I'd like it to. I've got a couple excuses, but please, feel free to skip them and read the chapters.

School this year is hell. If I don't pass, I can't become a sophomore. My teacher is a sadist. He gets pleasure from piling his class with projects. It's crap.

For those of you who have been monitoring my account, you'll notice that I've got another story up. Lovely Strangeness is co-authored with True777, and since we're writing it together, the chapters come out faster. However, writing with True takes away time from KS. I'm sorry. I'll try to update KS more often.

Disclaimer: 'Cuz I'm leavin', on a jet plane... Don't know when I'll be back again... Leavin' on a jet plane... Wait... No. I'm not leaving. Fuck, I haven't left. Dammit.

Harry sighed, looking up at the curtains of his four poster bed. What the hell was Ginny doing with Draco Malfoy? Was she dating Malfoy to make him angry? No matter how much he hated it, he grudgingly admitted it was working.

Over the year and a half that he and Ginny had dated, Harry had come dangerously close to loving the feisty redhead. Alright, so he'd only dated her at first because Ron had made him, but he'd genuinely liked her! Several months in...

The Boy Who Lived shut his eyes, growling at himself. What was he doing? Was he going to let her walk away from him like this? He'd said he would, not three days ago... But so far, she hadn't come back to him. Maybe she wasn't going to... He paused, a growing anger rising in his chest. She'd left him for Malfoy! The thought was just now sinking in, and he ignored the fact that he hadn't realized that first off. That stinking ferret didn't deserve her. His eyes snapped open and he shuddered at the image of Malfoy's hands roaming freely over Ginny's body.

Ginny was his, not Malfoy's. He'd be damned if he didn't get her back from that Death Eater. Would he want her after she'd been tainted, though? What if she'd let him...

He pushed the thought away, disgusted. She wouldn't do that! She'd been saving herself for him, and he knew it! She'd come back to him. She had to. He'd just... help her along a bit! A little jealousy would put her right back in his arms, where she belonged. What was that Muggle saying? 'A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle' While it didn't necessarily fit in the Muggle world, in the Wizarding one it seemed to be spot on!

After all, what didn't fish do in the Wizarding world?

(Spiffy Break)

Blaise was smirking and he knew it. The plan was coming along smoothly, too good to be true. Draco had told him about his brief encounter with the Gryffindors, down to the every last detail. His smirk deepened as he thought of the look on Weasley's face when Draco had asked his baby sister out, a date at the lake. How honestly romantic...

The only thing Draco hadn't been pleased about was the new step in their plan. He had to go on a date, with Weasel. Blaise snickered, pacing in front of the fireplace in his private rooms. Everything was going perfectly. He'd crossed 'Slytherin Boyfriend' off his copy of the list. Draco had taken care of that, and he'd done an admirable job of it.

Ruthlessness was something he was hesitant to erase at the moment. The Little Weasel had proved herself to be sneaky, and she'd caught herself Draco, but ruthless? Deep down, Blaise was sure she was a prude. Hell, she was probably still a virgin! Would she shy away from the idea of public displays to get back at Potter? A sly grin toyed with his lips. Now, that wasn't a bad idea...

(Spiffy Break)

"NO!" Ginny's outburst gathered them several odd stairs from the other occupants in the library.

The group of four had collected in between the dusty tomes before breakfast, two Snakes, one Lion, and a Raven. Luna was worrying her lip between her teeth, her eyes troubled and a line in-between her brows. Ginny on the other hand looked outraged, her eyes sparking fire and her face flushed the lovely color of a ladybug – without the spots.

Blaise study the worried looking Luna, inspecting her carefully. 'No, her eyes aren't worried...they are...sparkling? What's that all about? What's Loony playing at?' He thought to himself, frowning slightly.

"Face it, Weasel, it would work!" Draco looked slightly green as he spoke, but he persisted, "If we start snogging in the middle of breakfast, Potter would have kittens!"

Ginny crossed her arms, shaking her head stubbornly, "No. I refused to have your tongue down my throat, Ferret."

Blaise sighed, jerking his gaze away from Luna to look at his other two companions, "Alright, Little Weasel. If you don't want his tongue down your throat, it could be mine, or any other Slytherin's. I'll give Sleeping Beauty one thing, though." He nodded towards Draco, "Boy's got good breath."

Draco's eyes narrowed as if he wanted to ask how the Head Boy knew, but he thought better of it, and turned back to Ginny, "Weasel, I've asked nicely, I've told you, the next step is forcing. I don't want to force you, but you need to understand something. Hacking off Potter is what I do in my free time. I know every button to push to get under his skin. This one is big, red and just screaming 'PUSH ME'."

Ginny sighed, and she sunk down into a chair. "I don't like it." Draco muttered something about 'prudes' and Ginny glared at him, "Bugger off, Ferret."

He smirked, "Will you watch?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Enough flirting, children. I've got to go over part of the plan with Loony, so get out. We'll start the 'Hack of Potter Brigade' in the Great Hall. Don't let the door hit you on the arse on the way out."

Both Ginny and Draco shot glares at him, and he wondered idly if they realized how much they acted alike. Stubborn, rather annoying, wanting to piss of Potty any way possible... Were they honestly blind enough to ignore those? The hate game could only go so far.

They left, grudgingly, and Blaise turned to Luna, who had so far been silent. "Alright, Lovegood, what gives?"

Luna blinked, her large eyes finally focusing on the Head Boy, "What?"

"What's wrong? Don't make me spell it out for you. I strongly dislike repeating myself." Blaise sighed, crossing his arms.

She bit her lip, "It's nothing that concerns you..."

He fought back a sneer, "Lovegood, I'm Head Boy, everything that goes on in Hogwarts concerns me. Tell me now, or I'll make you."

She looked up at him, a spark of fear showing in her eyes, "It's... It's nothing. My housemates like to take my things, and I can't find my wand..."

Blaise's eyes narrowed dangerously, "They took your wand?"

"Yes." Her voice was small, hesitant.

"Who are they? I'll kill them." Blaise snarled. What the hell was this? Sure, he was a fair Head Boy, but he'd never vowed death to anyone besides his father. Maybe it was because they took her wand, maybe it was because it was Lovegood. He'd had crushes on worse people. Like Chang. Hell, he'd even been crushing on Potter at one point. What could he say? He liked variety.

Luna blinked, the names on her lips before she'd actually thought about it, "Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Stewart Ackerley..."

He started towards the door, fuming. Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart, weren't they? So what were they doing with Lovegood's wand? They couldn't possibly be that stupid...

Luna ran after him, grabbing at his robes. "No... I'll find it later... I just... please don't..."

Blaise blinked down at her small hand, noting the fine bones and contrast of her pale skin and his black robes. He finally forced his gaze back up to her wide, panicked eyes. He couldn't let this continue. It wasn't right! No matter that he was a Slytherin! The gall of those ignorant Ravenclaws! He smirked slightly at the irony. "They cant get away with it Luna." Blaise whispered harshly to her.

Luna took a deep breath, nodding slowly. Oh boy, was she really going to let him beat up her housemates? It wasn't as if they didn't deserve it, but this was Blaise Zabini! Resident man whore of Hogwarts!

Blaise gave her a small smile, a transformation from his smirk, and took her small hand into his. He watched her eyes widen in surprise, and his smile grew. Her eyes flicked down to her delicate hand in his much larger one, and she swallowed.

They moved out of the library, and Madame Pince shot them a look on their way out.

(Spiffy Break)

Ackerley laughed, the sound braying as he taunted Luna with her own wand. "Who's gonna get it back for you, huh, Loony? Tell me that and I'll give it to you!"

Luna was on the verge of tears, surrounded by a circle of sneering housemates. Blaise had concealed himself behind a suit of armor, and was growing increasingly angry. HE nearly snarled as Ackerley tossed Luna's wand to Corner.

"Come on, Loony! Fetch!" Corner tossed the wand to Goldstein, and Blaise shook his head, watching her wand arch in the air.

"Bugger this." He muttered, stepping out from behind the armor with his wand drawn. "Accio wand!" It immediately changed its direction, and began barreling towards him. He caught it easily, and every eye in the corridor was trained on him. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, he smirked, clearly enjoying the attention. "What's this? A murder of crows?" He drawled.

The Ravenclaws merely blinked at him, and Luna's eyes were shiny with something akin to admiration. He wanted to preen. "Lovegood, come get your wand, will you?"

Luna moved forward, trying hard not to quail under the furious stares of her housemates. 'Traitor' their eyes said, and one of them even hissed, "Slut."

Blaise handed her the wand as she reached him, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "If I hear of any of you so much as touching Lovegood again, you'll become dinner at the Leaving Feast, understand?" Several nods. Blaise let the silence drag for a long moment, before he smirked. "Boo!"

The Ravenclaws scattered.


	7. Pointless Bickering

Author's Note: I've got a babysitting job later tonight… I apologize for any choppyness in this story. See, I have this habit I'm sure you've noticed… I don't update for ages, then I do, and I haven't read the previous chapters over. So you'll notice when I go back and subtly change things here or there… That's just me fixing some errors so that the plot will flow smoothly. I would appreciate it if you lot would help me spot any plot holes you might find. Please notify me immediately, either by review, email, or IM. I'm almost always on (Except for on MSN!), so don't be afraid to tell me. I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting… 66 is a record for me!

Extra Note: Stealing an idea from Jedi Tess of Gryffindor. New page breaks. Sorry if you don't like it. Spiffy Break is really getting on my nerves.

Disclaimer: I don't care how, I need to be in New York…

)KinkyStreak(

"'Oh, I've got to discuss part of the plan with Loony!'" Draco mocked over his breakfast. "Hippogriff shit."

"You'd know exactly what that tastes like, wouldn't you Drake?" Blaise replied mildly, finishing off his sausage.

Draco huffed, falling into a reluctant silence, allowing Blaise to look around the hall. "Are Granger, Potter and Weasley here yet?"

The blonde Slytherin nodded mutely, sipping his pumpkin juice.

Blaise nodded back, clearly not caring that Draco was giving him the silent treatment, "Weasel's here too?"

Another nod.

"Excellent." Blaise smirked, "Go get Weasel, Sleeping Beauty."

Draco stood, "You know… I think I should be the Prince, not Sleeping Beauty."

"Shut it, Drake, and get Weasel."

"Fine…"

)KinkyStreak(

"No Ferret!" Ginny hissed, looking up at Draco from her seat on the bench. "Just no!"

"I don't think I can take that for an answer." He reached down, gripped her elbow, and tugged her up from the bench.

The back of her legs knocked against the bench and she sucked in a sharp breath. "Bloody hell…" She caught a furious glance from Harry and Ron, and she couldn't help but grin. So what if she had to snog Malfoy to get them to leave her alone? It'd only be once… After all, that's all it would take to keep Harry and Ron out.

…Right?

)KinkyStreak(

Ron made a disgusted noise as he spotted the kissing couple at the door. "Ugh, Harry… Look. Malfoy's got another one."

Harry looked up, his sharp green eyes immediately finding the snogging pair. It took him a moment to realize that the person Draco was kissing was Ginny Weasley. Ron was still talking, obviously he hadn't realized yet that it was Ginny. "It's so gross. How many girls had he had this year? Ten? Twenty? Hell, if he's had thirty…"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted him, "That's Ginny!"

)KinkyStreak(

Ginny heard Ron's cry of outrage from her position at the double doors. If she admitted it to herself, Draco had been right. She could hear Harry trying to control his temper as well.

All thought was forced from her mind as the Slytherin pushed her back into the wall. She made a noise in her throat, reluctantly acknowledged that he was VERY good at kissing. Her lips parted of their own accord, and he took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss.

Her arms wound around his neck, a hand sliding into his hair. Gods… She melted against him as he brushed his tongue along hers. She tightened her finger's in his hair, feeling ready to give up, throw all pretenses down, and take him to her room for a night of fun behind the currents.

Of course, she didn't.

)KinkyStreak(

Draco broke the kiss, smirking down at Ginny. "Not bad, Little Weasel… Not bad at all."

Her face was flushed, lips parted invitingly. She blinked open her eyes slowly, "What?"

"Done that much before? You seem practiced."

He expected her to blush, to hit him, or to huff. Instead, she shot him a typically Gryffindor-ish lopsided grin. "Well, you know… Harry gave me lots of opportunities to try new things…"

He blinked at her, then smirked. "Oh? Maybe you'll get a chance to show me those sometime…"

Her grin widened. "I doubt it." Then she pulled away from him and calmly left the hall.

)KinkyStreak(

Blaise rolled his eyes, lounging back in his seat during Transfigurations. He wasn't concerned about any questions McGonagall might ask him. He'd finished this years course already, he could let his mind wander.

And wander it did.

First it touched down upon Draco, who seemed to be taking notes, being a dutiful student. Blaise snorted inwardly. Sure. He was probably doodling little hearts with the Little Weasel's name in them. They were so hopeless, and they just wouldn't admit it.

His mind made the jump, and immediately his thoughts turned to Ginny Weasley. Despite himself, he found him thinking fondly of her. She was like a spirited little sister, even though he'd only known her for… two days and counting. She had a temper when pressed, enough patience to last her almost seventeen years with her twit brothers, and a kind streak wider then his wicked one. Yes, she would smooth out Draco's bumps nicely.

That was, of course, his plan. He'd help the Weasel get enough footing to hold her own, and 'accidentally' set her up with Draco. Really, it was the perfect plan. More then anything, the Malfoy Heir needed to get laid. Badly. He was getting so prude-ish it made Blaise want to blush for him.

Speaking of prudes…

His thoughts flicked to Luna Lovegood. There was one prude he couldn't seem to crack. She'd been nice enough, yes, but she hadn't responded at all to his subtle flirtations. Maybe he could ditch the subtle and just push her up against a wall and – no. She'd spook, run out on him, if not slap him. Oh, but slapping was good, especially if the point of contact was…

He forced himself to cut off the train of thought. No. No getting an erection in the middle of class. Now _that _would be hard to explain to the uptight Deputy Headmistress. _Well, ma'am, you see, I was just fantasizing in your class, not paying attention at all. Then I got this image of Luna Lovegood smacking my ass, and oops! I just messed my pants right there!_

Yeah. That'd go over nicely.

)KinkyStreak(

Draco poked at his split lip with his tongue, trying hard to study and not think about Weasel. He sighed, cursing mentally as he pushed away his Potions text. It was useless.

"Sickle for your thoughts." Blaise smirked, lounging comfortably in one of the armchairs in front of the fire. The common room was nearly empty, most of the Slytherin's dispersed, no doubt, by the Head Boy.

"Keep the sickle, I won't tell you."

"Fine. If I tickle your pickle will you tell me?"

"No."

"You suck."

"Not you."

"I know. It's a source of constant annoyance to me." The Head Boy sighed.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Go shag a carpet, Blaise."

"Oh, that's original."

"I know. I got it from you."

Blaise snorted. "Thief."

"Ass."

"Buggering bastard."

"Bloody shit-eater."

"Stop bickering, twits." Pansy Parkinson sighed, holding her head. "If I didn't know you both, I'd think you were flirting."

"What?" Draco's jaw dropped incredulously.

Blaise smirked, "I was."

Draco's mouth worked like a gold fish. "But… No! I'm… er… taken!"

Pansy blinked, "By who?"

Blaise's smirk widened, and he coughed, the sound suspiciously close to "Weasel!"

"You're shagging Ron Weasley?!" Pansy shrieked, "But you were with his sister this morning! Draco, I knew you were a whore, but really!"

Draco threw up his hands in disgust, standing from the couch and picking up his book. "Merlin's fucking balls! You lot are bloody crazy!" He turned, huffing towards the seventh year boy's dormitories.

Blaise smirked, "Thanks Pans."

"Anytime, Blaise." She grinned, "See you tomorrow at seven? Usual place?"

"Nah… I've got business." Blaise stood, shooting her a crooked smile before leaving the common room.

**)KinkyStreak(**

Last Babble: There, Melissa. I updated! I know, it's short, but... It's the best I can do. Sorry! ::Ducks blows::


	8. Pain's All There Is

Author's Note: Mmkay… I've got a small plot going for this story now. I was floundering before, but I'll get it figured out. No worries, :P. Hehe. Any input on how the story's coming along is appreciated, and eventually there will be some smut… The chapters will be clearly marked, easily skipped. I'll even give you a summary at the top of the next chapter for any plot advancements, should you skip the chap.

Warning: If you are in anyway attached to Ron, Harry, or any of the Gryffindors, I would advise you to immediately stop reading. This is not a Gryff-kind story. My most humble apologies, but for plot purposes, the Good Guys are bad.

Disclaimer: It's wet again. And cold. And kinda orange…

****

)KinkyStreak(

Draco rested his head on the cool tile, letting the near-scalding water rush over him. What was he doing? Yeah, hacking off Potter was his hobby, but ganging up with the Weasel and a Loony to do it? It wasn't his style at all. It was more Blaise than his…

Maybe that explained it. It wasn't often he teamed up with anyone with more then two and a half brain cells, so perhaps it was time for him to branch out. He sighed, straightening and pushing his wet hair out of his face.

He had a date with Weasel. How had that happened? Oh yes. He'd followed her to Gryff Central, and literally condemned himself to fraternizing with the Weasley's. How could he, in all honesty, be that fucking stupid?

Growling at himself, Draco grabbed the soap and began washing, more roughly then he would have normally. He watched the soapsuds slide down the smooth planes of his chest with the hot water, and he wished desperately that he could join them. After all, it'd only be a matter of time before his parents broke free of Azkaban and joined the Dark Lord again. If he could disappear before then, everything would be better… or so he told himself.

It wasn't like him to be so optimistic. Optimism had never helped him in his life. Pessimism was more likely the truth, and if you always looked for the worst, it was almost a given that it would happen. That you'd be prepared for it… Optimism could get you killed. Thinking, _'Oh, maybe my enemy will miss and I won't have to move' _was stupid and suicidal, and so, Draco was a pessimist to the bone, and yet… He couldn't shake off the feeling that everything would get better.

With a self-disgusted snort, Draco shut off the shower and stepped out, water cascading down his body. He glanced in the mirror of the Slytherin Prefect bathroom and ran a hand through his hair again. It was the only nervous habit he allowed himself, and the only one he'd ever use. What he saw in the mirror, however, made him want to step back into the shower and scrub himself raw.

It wasn't Draco Malfoy in the mirror looking back at him. It was Lucius. Draco blinked, and the image was gone. No… he'd been imagining things. It hadn't been his father, it had been his own reflection. His hair had grown longer, and it hung around his face in damp strings. He'd lost weight since the school year had started, and for that brief flash in the mirror, he'd seen his father, dressed in Azkaban jail robes. His hair long and ratty, cheeks hollow, eyes haunted…

Draco shook himself. _Stop being stupid. Lucius is in Azkaban, how can he possibly escape? _As much as Draco wanted to agree with the voice, he knew he couldn't. Lucius would escape, the Dark Lord would rise, and Draco would again be trapped in hell.

****

)KinkyStreak(

Ginny stared unblinkingly up at the curtains on her bed, holding her arm tight to her chest. Ow. It was bad enough that she'd snogged Malfoy in front of the entire bloody school, but then to have her wrist nearly broken? That had been one step taken to far by her dearest idiot brother.

She tugged her shirt off her left arm and nearly gagged. A series of crisscrossed bruises littered her arm, most of them large handprints. She swallowed hard, and examined her wrist. It was beginning to swell, and an angry red line jutted out from her wrist. She tugged her shirt back on, ignoring the sharp stab in her shoulder.

Biting her lip, Ginny sat up, pushing aside the curtains to look around the dormitory. The room was empty, her roommates already gone to start their day, free of bruises and worries. Ginny sighed, swinging her legs out of bed. She envied them, for their carefree natures. At one point in time, she'd been like that. Until Harry had come along and stolen her heart. Now she was fighting to get it back, and the odds were stacked against her.

She made it down to the common room without running into anyone, and she was rather shocked to see Harry and… She froze on the last step, anger boiling to the surface. That asshole. That sodding bugger! He… He was… Ginny bit her tongue hard, fighting not to make any noise as Harry and Hermione tumbled haphazardly onto the couch.

No. She would not cry. Her eyes stung, and she blinked rapidly, moving as silently as possible to the portrait hole. They were disgusting, and she choked, pushing open the portrait. Had he gotten over her that quickly? Had he just been using her, as she'd begun to suspect? Was… was Hermione really the one he'd wanted all along?

She swallowed over the lump in her throat, fleeing towards the library. Surely Luna would be there… or Blaise… Hell, she'd even take Malfoy as a distraction!

When she got to the library, she nearly sobbed in relief, spotting two of the three people she felt she could really count on, sitting at a table in heated discussion.

****

)KinkyStreak(

Blaise blinked, trailing off as the door to the library swung open. What the hell…? His dark eyes met Ginny's watering brown gaze, and he felt a surge of protectiveness rise in him. It was different then what had happened with Luna, but it was there, and that confused him more then anything else had. Why was he suddenly feeling so strongly for people of different houses? He'd never felt anything other then distaste for them before, but…

He watched as Ginny walked over slowly, cradling her left wrist and sat down calmly in the empty seat at the table. The only signs that anything was wrong were her ragged breathing, the glassy tears in her eyes, and her wrist.

"Gin?" Luna's brow furrowed in concern, and she reached out to touch her friend's arm, but froze as Ginny turned to her. The tears were still there, but a spark of anger had joined them now. "Ginny?"

It was all that was needed to set the redhead off. The tears spilled down her cheeks, and her shoulders shook as she tried to suppress her sobs. Blaise looked over at Luna and the Ravenclaw nodded slightly. He sighed softly, and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"He… he… bastard. I… hate…"

"Sh… relax, little Gryff… Try to calm down…" Blaise rubbed her back for a moment before letting her sit back in her seat when her sobs had subsided to sniffs. "What happened?" Since when had he become so… soft? It would have scared him, if he were able to become frightened. Somehow, the thought of anyone hurting Ginny made him want to find the bastard and crucify him.

"Harry… he's…" She swallowed. "Boinking Hermione."

Luna blinked, "But… you just broke up with him…"

"I know!" Ginny nearly wailed, "He's such a bastard! I can't believe he'd… and I…" She wiped angrily at her eyes, "I hate him!"

"Who hates what?" Draco drawled lazily, leaning boredly against a bookshelf.

"Harry fucking Potter!" Ginny snarled, her fists clenching. Then she winced, and immediately uncurled her fingers. "Ow."

Draco frowned. "Ow?"

"Ow."

"Descriptive… what hurts?" Blaise stood, moving over to her.

Ginny shook her head, "It's nothing… just… Ron." She shrugged with her good shoulder.

"What did he do?" Draco's voice was stone, and his face had drained of emotion.

She didn't answer, instead holding her wrist away from Blaise.

Blaise sighed, "Let me see it, Ginny."

"No." Ginny shook her head, and Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist and tugging up her sleeve. Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip, muffling a cry of pain.

The Head Boy's jaw dropped, his eyes hardly taking in the angry bruises on Ginny's arm. Draco immediately let go, stepping away from her. Had he caused any of those? He couldn't remember… He poked at his lip with his tongue, remembering the feel of Ron Weasley's fist connecting with it. He wouldn't put it past the great brute… He was action first, thought later.

Luna was the first to speak, "You need to go see Madam Pomfrey, Gin."

"I know." The Gryffindor whispered, "But… it's nearly classes. I've got to get to Charms."

"Do you honestly think you can flick your wand with that wrist?" Luna asked incredulously. "Go to the Hospital Wing, Gin. You're hurt."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Fine… I'll go."

****

)KinkyStreak(

Blaise couldn't make himself concentrate. The day had been long, infinitely boring, and incredibly stuffy – and it was the second class of the morning. Professor Sprout asked him a question, and he answered it without thinking. Gods, he was bored.

With boredom came thought. It swamped him in waves and bursts, and he found himself completely unable to pay attention to the class. And so his mind drifted, as it had done since the visit to the library that morning.

His concerns about Ginny weighed heavily on his mind, as did Draco's hidden pain, and the jealousy that had been so clear on Luna's face in the library. He shook himself, and fought for control of his thoughts.

Ron Weasley. The name was all that would come for several long moments, then the thoughts flooded again. Ron Weasley was a danger to his sister, and to anything that opposed him. In that sense he was much like Draco, and Blaise. He fought anything that challenged his authority, and some things that didn't.

He was so very much like a Slytherin he denied it with everything he had, and when the truth began to flash… He fought it.

Blaise blinked, jerked back to reality as class ended. Dammit. He was doing it again. "Bloody hell…" He muttered, picking up his bag. He needed to write. Screw the rest of classes… He needed to write.

****

)KinkyStreak(

Draco sighed, leaning against the doorjamb to Blaise's room. "You're doing it again."

Blaise blinked, looking up from his desk. "What?"

"You skipped lunch. You skipped dinner. You missed all of your classes after Herbology."

"Classes are worthless. I've studied everything in them already."

"I know you have, but they don't."

"Fuck them."

"Blaise." The warning was in Draco's voice now.

"What?" Blaise sighed.

"You are such a pain in the ass."

"I know, but that's why you love me."

"What are you writing about now?"

"Love, life, and the reason it's still around." Blaise's lips quirked, and Draco shook his head.

"One of these days, someone's going to prove you're crazy."

Blaise laughed, "Of course they will, and I just hope it's you."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, lips quirked only slightly. Truth be told, he was worried about his friend. Blaise had so many ideas that once they built up, they overflowed and he would either spend hours talking to nothing or something, or he'd write them out. Whichever process he took, the effect was the same. He'd be fine for days, and then… He'd write for hours. "No worries, Zabini. It will be."

****

)KinkyStreak(

Babble at the End: I know, KS is supposed to be humor, but… I watched 'A Beautiful Mind' and I couldn't help it. It just flowed… And so I have an ending for this story, however many chapters it will take to get there.

No, Blaise isn't crazy. He just has so many ideas they overflow and he's got to get them out. I'm like that too, so it's all okay;). Comforting thought, right? Loves to all who review and some who don't! - Anndy


End file.
